Percy Jackson and The Ruins of CampHalf Blood
by Ntract97
Summary: the camp falls apart and percy and the gang have to save it. I do not own Percy jackson and the olympians. I will put more of a description in once i get the disclaimer in the book. takes place after the Battle of the labyrinth. my 1st book
1. I Destroy Half a Mountain in St Lucia

chapter 1: I destroy half of a mountain in Saint Lucia

* * *

It was a normal day. If you called battling Luke on a beautiful island normal. Me, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Chiron, Artemis and her hunters (including Thalia), and basically the rest of Camp Half-Blood had taken two big boats from the safe haven of camp to here. I quickly grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked through. There was.

Luke.

Ugh. His name disgusted me to say. He had betrayed us the 1st summer I came to Camp Half-Blood. He had joined Kronos and his growing army.

Anyway, it looked like Luke was sitting on a pavilion that was on the top part of a large building built into the side of the mountain. He was giving orders to 2 dracnae. They kinda creeped me out.

There was just a small channel that would let us enter another part of water where Luke was but we needed to take a sharp left so we coud get behind one of the mountains. Just so You know these mountains were beautiful. They were completely covered in the greenest grass you would ever see with a scatter of palm trees here and there.

We only had a few more yards until Luke couldn't see us. I quickly ran to the back of the boat and continued to look through the binoculars to make sure he didn't see us. Once we were behind the side of the mountain we docked the boats on the beach. We decided to come from behind the mountain so we wouldn't go head on with Luke when we hadn't even gotten off of the boats.

The archers, which was most of the camp, got on to all of the pegasi from camp and flew to nearly the top (this was so Luke wouldn't see them.) Then they came down for the rest of us. once we got up there, Chiron started to give us orders: "Everybody listen up. This battle will long and tough. You must keep strong and keep hope that we will win. We could possibly end Luke and Kronos's evil plots. This battle will decide the future. Our future."

That was the most noble speech I had ever heard. But I should have expected it because this was our first real battle altogether and, well..... it's Chiron.

Anyway, Chiron looked like he was working on some device. But before I could ask him he threw it with intense strength and it landed half way between our side of the beach and Luke's.

Ok, just to give you a picture of what everything looked like I'm going to have to explain it. Ok so imagine a "U" shape but the curve was facing the left. And the mountains were one the two lines and the was on the curve( there are more mountains behind of the beach.) We were hiding on the lower part and Luke was on the upper part.

So, the thing had exploded and all of the sudden a voice was rumbling out of nowhere. It said "Luke. I demand to see you at once. Walk down to the middle of the beach... or else!!" We all looked at Chiron. He smiled back and said "Invented it myself, I did. I still haven't come up with a name for it, though." "That's awesome Chiron!" I said.

Luke's army started to march down to the beach with Luke in the lead. "Archer's ready!" Chiron shouted "Aim.... Fire!" A wave of arrows shot down at luke's army and more continuously. Luke's army was taken completely by surprise. Many soldiers of his army had fallen to the ground but there were many still standing. " Here we go," Annabeth whispered to me as some pegasi came to pick up me, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, and Artimes and her hunters.

The pegasi made sure to stay close to the mountain side to aviod arrows flying back at us. They did a pretty gppd job at not getting us killed.

The pegasi dropped us off at the base of our mountain._ Boss, you sure you want me to leave because I'm ready to fight,_Blackjack had said to me. I can understand horses because my father created them. " Blackjack, it's way to dangerous for you to be flying around. Arrows are soaring everywhere. but I'll call if I need any help," I replied. _  
Alright boss. But if I think you're in trouble, I'm comin' down to save you.  
_"Alright"

As soon as Blackjack left all of us at the base of the mountain charged. It was about a quarter mile run to the middle of the beach but it only took about a minute. Right before I went onto their side I summuned the ocean water to caome out of the ocean, crash into luke's soldiers, and bring them into the ocean. Then i went one-on-one with Chris Rodrigez, a camper who joined Luke's forces.

"Chris!" I yelled as our swords clanged together. "what are you doing? yo're going to get your self killed!" he swung for me but i counteracted it. "Percy, you are very foolish not to join. The Gods ignore us. They don't care. Kronos does." I swung one last time and cut his leg. He fell to the ground. I then looked down at him and said "You're wrong. the Gods are always looking after us. It's not their fault that they have so many things to do. and kronos will not help you! He's just manipulating you! He doesn't even care! He just wants to take control of the earth."

That's all I said and left him there. I summend the ocean again to knock down more of Luke's army. But then I realized that we were overwelmed. More of his soldiers were coming out og the hotel thing. Just then Chiron shouted "retreat!"

W all ran up the side of the mountain until the pegasi came for us. As Blackjack picked me up, I looked back to see our failure. We had done a pretty good job but his numbers were bigger then ours. Once we got to the top Selina (one of the camp councilers) said that there were only 7 injured. As we started for the mountain we saw 3 dracnae burning one of our ships. "Fire!" Selina said. Another wave of arrows shot down at them.

All of the dracnea fell. All of the campers went down to the ship but me and Annabeth stayed at the top. "I have to do something," I said to her.

The March right after we saved Artemis and Annabeth, Apollo gave me something for saving his sister. He gave me an arrow that he said could blow up half of a mountain.

And right now, i needed to blow up half of a mountain.

I grabbed a bow and the special arrow that Apollo gave me and aimed at Luke's fort. I quietly prayed to apollo to make this shot be a good one because I was terrible at shooting a bow and arrow. "Here it goes," I said

I released the string from my finger and I could hear the whistle of the arrow.

Then I realized something. The distance from our mountain to Luke's was about a mile. I hope Apollo would help.

The arrow was starting to descend. I looked at Annabeth. Her face looked sad. I'm not sure if she was sad because the arrow wouldn't make it or because i wanted to kill Luke personally. I looked at luke's army. It was defiantly smaller than before but it was still pretty big.

Then I heard shouts. Not from the campers but from Luke's army. They were shouting "get that arrow out of the sky". Apparently, Luke knew what this arrow was. But why would he be shouting at a descending arrow? It's not like its gong to hurt him.

I noticed something then.

The arrow was high in the sky. And it was making it's way to the fortress. By now, other arrows were flying past it trying to knock it out of the sky. But they all missed. 'NOOOOOO," Luke yelled. And there was a HUGE explosion. "Oh my gods," Annabeth said. The mountain was tumbling down into the water and Luke's fort had been destroyed. hopefully kronos's sarcophugus was in it. Luke was charging toward us. "c'mon Percy!" Annabeth shouted. She grabbed my hand and we stared to sprint down the mountain. We were running so fast that i nearly fell and rolled down the mountain.

We weren't even a fourth of the way down when Blackjack and another pegasus came to pick us up. The boat had already left the beach and was sailing back to camp, and I could see it in the distance. The two pegasi had flown at top speed to get to the boat. once we landed on it i got strict commands from Chiron to stand guard at the back of the boat in case Luke was going to come after us.

Well knowing Luke, that's exactly what he did.

I summoned waves to crash against his boat. He didn't seem to care beacuase he was still trudging forward. arrows flew at us but then something surged through me. Something powerful.

All of the sudden a huge 50 footwall of water blocked the arrows. I pushed the wall towards Luke. Other campers were shooting arrows. That was the end of our problems....for now.

As we sailed onward, i looked back at Luke's boat. I looked back to see Luke shouting and cursing while floating in the water. I looked back to see the other monsters shouting and swimming back to shore.

I also looked back to see the ocean.

The blood stained ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

Renee

You're invited to Callie's Birthday party!

Date:3-13-09

Time: We will pick you up from school and bring you home.

Where: Grand Slam - Burnsville

Rsvp: 395-2012


End file.
